Kissing Andraia's Lips
by Young Andraia
Summary: Its all about me and Andraia at my hometown beach. yes The cuteypie with the seashells! I love Andraia, and I LOVE HER SEASHELLS! what you read in this story is totally true to what I would love to do if I could be with her.


The day I met Andraia

I was at the beach doing stuff and there was no life guard and I ran out of the water and ran onto the dock. But I forgot to stop and fell into the deep end and sunk to the bottom. "Heeeelllppp!" I screamed. Then all of the sudden I was grabbed and took to the top of the water and do you know who I saw! ANDRAIA!!! I couldn't believe that it was the real ANDRAIA!!! I grabbed her and dragged her under water and started to breathe from her mouth. It felt so good that I couldn't stop. She through me on the doc and said "goodbye weird-o" and left. I yelled at the top of my voice "Andraia come back PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!." I dived in after her and of corse because I cant swim I went under and there she was again. I grabbed her again and breathed from her mouth again! and again! and again! She yanked me off and put me on the doc and said "What is with you! who are you and why are you kissing my lips!" I said " because I love you! come here sweety! I grabbed her and kissed her sweet mouth and sat there tasting the sweetness. I could not control myself, I kissed her like crazy. Her mouth had a wonderful salty taste which drove me wild! She pushed me away and jumped into the water, SPLASH!!! I grabbed a fishing rod and caught a fish and yelled "Hay andraia! If you don't get over here, I will eat this fish!!! I started to walk over to my barbaque and started it up. Andraia went running out of the water and yelled "Noooooooooooooo!" She grabbed the fish from my hands and through it back into the water. "perfect!" I thought. I snuck up behind her and grabbed her cuddly body. and turned her around and licked right across her mouth. she tried to struggle away, but it did not work. I had a very tight grip on her. I started to sink into her sweet mouth. she gave me a poke and I fell down. Klump! "Ha! bye! and this time I am not coming back!" Jump, Splash!!! after10 minutes I woke up. And yelled "Please come back!!!!!!!" I jumped into the water and started to go down again, she put me on the dock and went under again. I yelled "Please Andraia, come back, I'll stop. Please!!!!" Andraia popped her head out of the water and said "If you do it again, I will leave, OK."

"OK" I said "but It is so hard not to kiss you!!! But I guess I can try." "yaa, try very hard, I do not like being kissed!!!" said Andraia. Andraia went on to the dock and said "OK, what now?." "I don't know" I said. I looked at her and started to go closer, but then went away. I knew that it was wrong to kiss her like that, even though it was the best feeling in the whole wide world!!! Then I looked at her and said "Uh Andraia? Is it OK if I hug you?." _**Amdraia**_ looked at me and said "I don't mind being hugged, just not kissed, OK." "Thank you sweety" I said. I went close to her and cuddled her wonderful body nice and close to me, and started to kiss her soft skin (on her cheeks). I started to lick her sweet skin and sucked on her and felt so intense. Andraia said "Why must you always kiss me? Its getting annoying!." I started to go close to her mouth, ready to enjoy the taste, but then she pushed me away. "stop that!!!" Andraia said frustrated. "Please!!!" I said, trying to get closer to her tender mouth, Andraia pushed me away and said "Kiss me again and Im not coming back!!!" I looked at her and started to cry. She looked at me and saw that I really loved her and really badly wanted to kiss her again. Then she said "OK, OK, I guess you can kiss me, but only one more time." Then I looked at her and said "thank you sweety." Andraia said "please stop calling me sweety." I looked at her and said "I love you, I cant not call you sweety." "I don't even know why Im still here with you." Andraia said. "Im glad you are here with me" I said. After that, I went close to her, put my hands on her face and kissed her, It felt so good, I just could not help myself, I just sank into her tender mouth, I just sat there tasting that sweet yummy taste. The yummy salty taste was to die for. I just could not let go, her mouth were so wonderful. The moisture of her mouth was paradise, I just sat there tasting her. then I moved my hands off her face and put my arms around her cuddly body, and cuddled her close, while kissing her sweet mouth. I never wanted it to end, not ever ever ever!!!!!!!! She started to push me away, but I held on tighter, I knew that she was probably going to leave if I let go, I did not want to be away from that wonder creature, not even for a moment. I held on tighter and tighter and kissed and kissed. she was starting to get heavy and I found out that she was not able to breathe, and then I let go quickly. she fell to the ground. "What have I done?" I said sadly. I let my love go to strong, now the love of my life is on the ground trying to breathe. I went down close to her and said "Please forgive me. Im so sorry. I should have let go, Im sorry so much." Andraia after 2 minutes she was breathing normally and I was soo happy. Then she said "Im going back in the water, I don't want to see you again. no more." and she sat up. "Please! Im so sorry. Please don't leave! I've been waiting sooooo long for you!!! please stay with me!!!" I said desperately. "sorry, but no. Im gone." she said and then jumped into the water and was out of sight. I cant let her leave!!! She just doesn't understand how wonderful she is to me!!! I have to have her back!!! I have to enjoy her sweet taste!!! I love the feeling of her wonderful body and the taste of her tender mouth!!! I NEED HER!!! I walked up the beach and found my ocean towel and brought it to the water. "Andraia!!! Please come back!!! I want to see you again!!! Im sorry for what I did. Please can I talk with you about it!!!" Andraia didn't come. She did hear it though. She was underwater listing. "Im not coming back to her" she thought "shes crazy!!!" I looked at the water and wanted so bad to see her come out of it. Then I yelled "Please Andraia!!! Im sorry!!! I want to tell you the truth and everything I can. Please come back!!!" Then she looked up and thought. I don't know why im doing this, but I will just give her just one more chance. Mabie she isn't as bad as I thought. Andraia came out of the water and walked toward me, which was laying on the towel. My mouth just watered seeing her sweet body getting close to me. I had to control myself. Mabie she would let me taste her if I told her everything. She stood right in front of me, looking at me. "please sit down, Andraia" "are you going to kiss me like that again?" she asked. "I will try so much not to, but you have to understand that you feel so good to me that its torture not to." She just stared at me cause I was little bit shaky and I was looking down cause I had to not look at her cause seeing her sweet juicy mouth just made me crave it even more. She sat down next to me and I was still looking down and then closed my eyes and rocked back and forth. My emotions were still really strong, and when I saw her sit next to me I wanted more then anything to taste her sweet body, I wanted to lay down on her in the sand and be soothed into a trance and lay on her beautiful seashells!!! Andraia looked at me all shaky and rocking and asked me what was wrong. Man how could she even ask whats wrong!!! How can she not have a clue. She saw how much and how good I felt kissing her and feeling her wonderful body so close to me was to me. How could she ask!!! I laid on the towel and kept my eyes closed. Andraia just looked at me laying there. I was crying now, trying to hold everything away. Andraia saw that. Then she said "you didn't tell me your name." I still didn't look at her but said "Jamie." "you still want me don't you?" "yes." She looked at me then said "tell me what you want." Then I looked at her, even though it was hard, expecially since I saw how wonderful her mouth was. I automaticly licked my lips cause I knew of how wonderful she tasted and felt to kiss. "I want to lay with you, I want to feel you on me. Please." She looked at me and then laid down right on my body. I breathed shakily cause it was so wonderful. I put my arms around her body and closed my eyes and felt her warmth. I licked right under her arm and sucked on her arm and she tasted so sweet and so wonderful that I wanted to just bite her from how wonderful she felt!!! I knew I couldn't bite her cause that would be cruel and a horrible thing to do to someone so beautiful. I moved her down on me and her mouth was right my mine. I wanted to lick her again. It felt so good. Then I asked "Andraia? Can I kiss you, I want it so bad!!! I need your taste. I need it." She just stared at me staring at her. She saw me staring at her mouth and my mouth was watering, I kept on wanting to get closer cause I wanted so bad to taste that sweet juicy mouth again. I craved it. Then she thought " I don't know why Im doing this." Then she said "OK............... you can kiss me." Hearing that was a dream come true!!! I just got sooo shaky and then I went close and opened my mouth and closed it slowly in hers. Then I just sank deep inside and it was so wonderful!!! I needed her!!! I had to have her!!! Oh man I had to have her!!! I just licked so deep inside and started to suck the sweet juices right out of her mouth. I sucked so much that I was making her mouth dry. She tasted so wonderful that I wanted to scream it out to the world!!! ANDRAIAS MINE!!! SHES MINE!!! HER SWEET JUCY MOUTH IS MINE!!! OH MAN SHES FINALLY MINE!!! YAHOOOO!!! SHES MINE!!! HER INCREDABLE BODY IS MINE!!! YES!!! I CANT BELEVE SHES MINE!!! I rubbed my hands across her body, she felt so good. I just sat there enjoying her soft mouth. I knew that she did not like it. Cause of her mouth getting so dry from my sucking her juices out. But it felt so good that I wanted every bit of juice from her wonderful mouth.


End file.
